


【Hunter x Hunter】Crimson Tastement［雷酷］

by scarlett_cosmos



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlett_cosmos/pseuds/scarlett_cosmos
Summary: ✯ 一封寄件者不明、收件者不詳的情書。
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Kudos: 8





	【Hunter x Hunter】Crimson Tastement［雷酷］

（劃掉）親（劃掉）  
親愛的（劃掉）  
L（劃掉）謊報年齡（劃掉）  
醫生（劃掉）  
奧利多（字尾筆畫顫抖）  
我的（劃掉）  
（劃掉）  
（劃掉）  
（徹底地塗黑）

——好吧，我原先預計是寫成給某個人的抱怨信，不過顧及到我身份特殊，萬一這份紙稿落入我的仇敵手上，我可不希望他們循線找上對方——畢竟那個人的戰鬥力不可信賴。

既然要將細節都省略，那麼就直接地開頭吧。  
我被自己的私人醫生央求要以寫日記的方式檢視並調整自己的精神狀態。

這簡直是極度可笑的要求——第一個，我並不是有自我認同困擾的青少年，不需要靠這樣的方式來釐清自己的存在意義。第二個，比較簡單，與其讓我花時間寫日記，不如讓忙到只能靠昏倒來獲得必要休息的我好好睡覺。但是我無法堅持己見地拒絕對方，畢竟對方可惡地掐著我的弱點——我因為工作上的需求，經常會需要入手無法大喇喇走進普通藥局購買的管制藥物、又或是有沒辦法對一般醫生說明的傷口需要緊急處理。

我的醫生口風非常的緊，這大概是他為數不多的優點之一。但他實在是很吵，某一次我因為傷口引起的高燒而昏迷的時候竟然夢見了他嘮叨地指責我的場景，更糟的是退燒之後同樣的事在真實世界又上演了一次，被說教了兩次的我在幾個星期後匿名投訴到他工作的醫院，果不其然稍晚就收到了他抱怨病人討厭的訊息。說真的，那是那陣子我最接近快樂的一天了。

離題了。但是回到正題之前我要再說一件會讓我心情上比較好過的事情。  
我做了兩本日記，一本是專門要給他交作業用的，另一本在此——不過我想這搞不好是第一篇也是最後一篇，僅僅是作為長途火車打發時間——承上述，我實在不是很有寫日記的時間與閒情逸致。

一邊在我的日記裡挑不出有問題之處、一邊又因為醫生的本能而感受到我不對勁，光想到在這樣的情境裡糾結拉扯的苦惱的他我就覺得可以稍微原諒他膽敢對我提出這種愚蠢的要求。因為他是一個很耿直的人、大概要花一點時間才會發現事實——也有可能基於對我的了解所以很快就發現了也說不定。無論如何，我要好好記得現在的舒暢心情，因為他可能很快就會找到新的方法來讓我不開心。

說到不開心（劃掉）  
最近開心的事情（劃掉）

我上一次感到開心的時候（這句話被重重地劃掉）

果然就算是只寫給自己看的無聊隨筆，我也已經不太想輕易地透露自己的想法。那個人大概也是看穿了這一點，所以才會強迫我做這件事。如果寫下來的話、就會輕易地明白自己無可救藥的執著與相隨而來自毀性的負面情緒，就算是我這樣冥頑不靈的人也會看不下去。不過相反地、只要不寫下來，我就可以違背那個人的願望繼續執迷不悟下去。

你就這樣被我氣死吧。XXXX。

我要半字不提自己的事情，然後寫滿對你的抱怨，如果虛假的日記被識破了，你就來看看我真誠的抱怨吧。

距離我寫下上一句話已經過了二十三分鐘又四十秒，我會這樣精確地記錄下來是因為剛才我的醫生又假借公事名義用協會的電話打給我。身為統領整個協會的副會長還帶頭瀆職，我實在不得不責備他這種假公濟私的行為，他卻反過頭來教訓我不接電話也不回訊息，如果因為佔線而錯收重要的情報、導致了嚴重的後果的話那我也難辭其咎——簡直豈有此理，從最初見面以來，這個人就只有說歪理的功力不停地進步而已。

我直白地這樣說了以後他果然暴跳起來，我們每一次都會吵起來，最剛開始沒幾句話他就會被我堵得沒辦法繼續下去，如今已經可以與我來回交火。明明我幾個小時後就會與他見面、明明早已經打點好轉乘的交通，他卻還要在咒罵中夾帶我是否已經用餐的關心、又或是將我早已訂好的接駁退掉自己開車前來載我。多管閒事的傢伙。  
我沒有因為思考著如何反駁他就漏聽這些細節，雖然這個人的缺點很多，但同樣的也有著很多優點。

我是絕對不會在他本人面前提起的，因為他肯定會得意忘形到我後悔開口的程度。

我在精神上依賴著他（用力的劃掉）

不得不說，我在精神的穩定上受了他很大的幫助，雖然表面上看起來輕浮又粗魯，他的心思卻異常地細膩，而我則是比表面上看起來得更加固執又不好相處，在黑手黨的世界裡打滾一陣子以後簡直完全喪失跟正常人互信互愛的能力，我已經許久沒有結交毫無利害關係的朋友——雖然我也不需要。

我身邊的人只要那幾個就足夠了。我一直以來都是這樣想的。

那兩個小的光是眼神就能讓我想起已經扭曲的性格裡原本單純而耿直的部分，而另外那一個——只要還能每隔一陣子就跟他吵架，不管話題是多麽的幼稚、內容又是多麽的沒意義，只要能聽見他的聲音，我就不會弄丟最初的自己。

在這個混亂的世界裡他的聲音就是我的安眠曲。如果他願意的話、我希望那也是我的安魂曲。

這樣說的話，他大概又會大發雷霆，既然要生氣的話，就讓我再多說一點吧。

我已經不知道幾次在意識朦籠之際將一身黑衣又高大修長的他看成死神。但是當他開口說話的時候，我又覺得他是來洗清我的滿身罪孽。

他跟我說話的神情與口氣，總是會讓我想起好多年前，那時候的我既不是黑手黨的重點人物、也不隸屬於獵人協會的某個集團，那時候我還沒有滿手鮮血。那一年的我們在某座島上安安靜靜地度過了幾天，那一年的我們在某座荒費的軍艦上逃出生天，那一年的我們

還真是開心啊。

那都過去了。

我知道自己總有一天要為了這一路上不擇手段付出代價，但是在這之前，光是想到要去見他、我就能把所有事情都拋在腦後。

火車已經響起了提示音，在駛入車站之前我還有五分鐘時間可以把這疊稿子藏在行李箱的最深處。  
那個人肯定早就到了、正一邊看著錶一邊朝著車站出口張望吧。

我是絕對不會告訴他，像家人一樣迎接著我歸來的他，帶給我多大的安心感。

那麼、無聊的日記就到此為止。  
如果有下一篇的話，我就要正經地抱怨等等與他相遇之後將發生的每一件事。

-

好幾年以後，雷歐力・帕拉汀奈特在酷拉皮卡的私人物品裡發現這些手稿。

酷拉皮卡參與獵人協會的極機密任務，在最後的決戰後失去蹤影。雖然雷歐力窮盡所有的資源與人脈、漫長的搜救行動在三個月後仍宣告失敗。即使雷歐力在那之後從來也沒有放棄過搜索，但是那之後他們再也沒見過彼此。

✯

寫手精分試煉#3、甜文，以「那之後他們再也沒見過彼此」結尾。


End file.
